ergoproxyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ReadingChick
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Ergo Proxy Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Hey, I'm not sure how this thing works. I'm trying to make a new category page thing for all the domes that have been mentioned... not sure if this is all working! Tried to make a new section for all the Ergo Proxy terms, the link I sent you earlier, but I think it's going to be more of a source dump. Loads of info there that should get split up and stuck in new, appropriate categories... Also, I found an interview with Dai Sato in the earliest stages of Ergo Proxy. It used to be that the series was meant to be about the self-discovery of Autoreivs. That really took a backseat to Vincent Law's own self-discovery journey, it seems! Yeah the show was meant to basically be similar to bladerunner, more about autoreivs than anything. But I guess he figured there's enough shows about Robots getting souls and being really mad.--KercKasha 02:37, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Oops, sorry, the message above KercKasha was from Xandinavian 02:45, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Categories don't work like that, I'm afraid. If you want to create a new category, put 'Category:' whatever at the bottom of the page. That will automatically start up a new category. --ReadingChick 07:18, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Seems everyones gone quiet on this. Whats up? We all get bored or something? KercKasha 06:15, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. I've been trying to get my university enrolment finalized. After tomorrow I should be able to concentrate again. --ReadingChick 06:56, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:20, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Administrative rights I've been going through and adding in anything that I can, as well as correcting a bunch of stuff. I just finished going through and correcting Romdo to Romdeau on the already existing pages. As far as Daedalus goes, I have so much more to add, just a matter of time. Should be able to improve greatly on it over the next couple days. At this point, I want to create all the pages that are missing\red linked then get more detailed on character pages.I was really hoping to gain administrative rights so that I could change a lot more and improve this wiki. I believe that if it reaches a more detailed level, it will attract more readers, and more input can be given by other contributors. I look forward to hearing from you. Xan Estrada 17:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I've been inactive too long to have any administrative rights over this Wiki. If you want to adopt the Wiki, which would give you administrative rights, I believe there's something about it on the front page. I do have a question; did you read the talk page of Romdo before you set about changing everything? We had a discussion about the spelling and we believe that using 'Romdo' was more accurate, since that is the official translation.ReadingChick 21:57, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I did read the talk page, and according to the DVD set, its Romdeau. Early fan subs led people to believe it to be Romdo. Mosk is actually Mosque, as I discovered when I went through again. I'll change it out tonight most likely. Please don't drop adding in. I'm really thinking of starting episode by episode pages for pics, quotes, characters introduced, etc, and what will be a herculean task in and of itself. Xan Estrada 22:18, December 1, 2010 (UTC) The subtitles of my DVD set list them as Romdo and Mosk. What do you mean by 'Please don't drop adding in'? If you want to start that, you're most welcome to. Activity on the Wiki does seem to encourage other people to drop by and help out. ReadingChick 22:30, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, this hard from my cell phone. Please don't stop adding in. lol I would love to get more input from you since you started the wiki. Xan Estrada 22:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC) *scratches head* I thought it would be a good idea at the time, but frankly this show is so vague that trying to get people to agree on an interpretation of what happened is like herding cats, to say nothing of debacles over naming. :P I'm happy to put in basic stuff when I can find the time and the motivation, as well as trivia over some of the very strange names that they chose for this series. Since you've got the vision, is there anything in particular that you think I should do? 22:54, December 1, 2010 (UTC) That's the beauty of wiki I think. You can do so much. I guess just add when and if you can, I'll be starting up a template for episode listings. I was thinking about it over coffee last night and figured that a detailed page for each episode would work for people watching the series, who don't want to read spoilers, but do want to know who is who and what's going on. The series does get pretty vague and leaves a lot of loose ends. Xan Estrada 19:43, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I was wondering if you wanted any help with this wiki, like.. wordmark wise, and background and theme wise :D --Imanie 21:21, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Any help that you want to give would be vastly appreciated, thank you! ReadingChick 06:32, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello there. Considering how bland the set up is for this wiki, I'd be more than welcome to help if you granted me the access. I am a founder on 2 other wikis (they're from a small series that I'm a fan of) in case you were wondering if I had any experience. If you do have any questions concerning the matter, you're welcome to ask. c: Hello - would love to become an admin here Hello, do you still come around here? if so I would gladly want to become an admin here and help out with the design aspect of this wiki, you can see another wiki I revived for reference.